The Avengers Need Tony Stark
by RainInLondon
Summary: Sequel to The World Needs Tony Stark. Happy ending, hope you guys like it. Told from Steve's perspective. Bunch of fluff at the end.


**Author's Note: I decided to make a sequel. Idk, I just decided to. Hope you like it (this is happier than the THE WORLD NEEDS TONY STARK-btw, if you haven't read that yet, read it first. Please.)**

It had been three days since Tony Stark died. Three days since he detonated the bomb. Three days since Steve has properly slept, or eaten. He hates this. He hates Jarvis's now flat, monotonous voice. He hates Dummy, You, and Butterfingers pulling on the Avengers' sleeves, demanding where their creator is at. He hates Pepper's sobbing and wailing, because it reminds him that strong people like Natasha and Pepper, well, they break too. He hates everything. He hates how the Avengers still have to live in the Stark Tower. He hates how everything reminds him of Tony.

"Cap." It's Clint. Clint looks terrible, all sallow with bags under his eyes and sagging shoulders. He has that knife, that very same knife that Tony made just for him, strapped on his thigh. His eyes are red-rimmed. Perhaps Steve should feel happy that two hard core assassins are crying for Tony. It _does_ show how much they love-no, _loved_ -Tony. But, it makes him feel angry. If Tony hadn't detonated the bomb in the first place, the Avengers wouldn't _be_ this stupid, blubbering mess.

"Breakfast time," Clint says. He pulls Steve upright and pulls him away from Tony's lab. Steve never realizes how the lab is so…so _Tony._ A beautiful, cluttered mess that looks lived in. There's even a mug of cold coffee on one table, and that just _breaks_ Steve.

"Hey," Steve whispers to Clint. Clint doesn't respond. "Are you…?" Steve wants to ask if he's okay, but that's such a stupid question.

Clint shakes his head. He comes up with a surprisingly frank answer. "I just lost my prank buddy," is all he says, but Steve knows it runs much deeper.

Clint and Tony are the jokers in this serious team. They pull amazing pranks, and it's so funny sometimes, even Steve cracks a smile. The pranks are usually pulled from Tony's brilliant mind, but it's Clint who stealthily sets the traps. They were made to lighten each other up, made to bring laughter to the others, who tended to be too serious. But now…

Now, Tony is dead.

Steve dimly realizes that they've reached the breakfast table. Bruce is slumped against his chair, picking his food. Natasha is sitting rod-straight and not reacting to anything at all. Thor's ignoring the pop tarts on his plate. And then, Steve realizes something. They're all staring at the coffee machine.

Tony's coffee machine.

How many times had Tony walked to that machine and demanded for some coffee? How many times had that machine spluttered and died on Tony, seemingly to spite him? How many times had Tony threatened the machine to rebuild it into a closet?

Too many times.

"I don't want to eat here," Natasha finally whispers. Natasha Romanoff is broken, too, just like Steve. Tony's the closest thing to a brother that Natasha has ever had, and her stony façade can't hide that fact. Nothing can.

Thor stays silent. It's testimony to how Tony's death affects him. Just when Steve is about to suggest that they eat outside, a loud rock tune blares on from the speakers. Natasha stands up, about to demand Jarvis what the _heck_ is going on when-

Tony walks in. Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist (not necessarily in that order-Steve really can't remember), walks in the breakfast table. "Hey guys. Sorry I was so late. Bomb exploded way sooner than we all thought it would, so after a few tinkering in that island I got stranded on, temporarily, I assure you, I flew here, and well…you know now." He shrugs, looking tired and battered and weak, and _oh God._ He's alive.

Tony is alive.

There's silence at first, stunned silence. Everyone's staring at Tony, who's now plopping down in his chair and holding his fork. He makes a face. "What? No food for me? What happened to equalit-"

Tony doesn't get to finish, because before he knows it, the whole team jumps on him and he's falling down to the floor.

"Tony, you fucking asshole, I should kill you right now but thank _God_ you're alive-"

"MAN OF IRON! 'TIS THE DAY OF REJOICING! ODIN HAS BEEN GRACIOUS AND-"

"Tony, you _idiot._ Just because I'm Russian doesn't mean I won't cry or miss yo-"

"The lab was so _empty_ without you, Tony, and I know it's hard to believe, but I miss you poking me with sharp things and-"

"Tony." That's all Steve can say for now, because tears are streaming down his eyes and he just can't believe it. _"Tony."_ Tony looks up at Steve and a slow, beautiful smile breaks through.

"Hey Capsicle." Steve picks Tony up and crushes him in his own hug. Natasha joins in, and yes, Russians do cry. She's squeezing the life out of Tony, and Clint decides to hug Tony's other side. Bruce hugs Tony's back, and then Thor just wraps his huge muscled arms around _all_ of them and lifts them up, bellowing laughter. It's so beautiful, because everything is just right.

The Avengers need Tony Stark, and Tony Stark came back to them.

 **Author's Note: Sooo? Whadya guys think? I decided to make it happier, and well. This is the result. Please review and tell me how you feel, what I should do to make it better, etc. Remember: reviews are love!**


End file.
